


Second Fall of Gil-galad, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Humor, Plot - Can't stop reading, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Good use of humor, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-galad, the Star of Radiance...  Last High King of the Noldor in Middle-Earth, leader with Elendil of Numenor of the Last Alliance, bearer of Vilya, wielder of the spear Aeglos, slain in combat with Sauron in the siege of Barad-Dur...<br/>... an awesome character who deserved more than a single 0.5 sec shot in the FotR movie prologue!<br/>thus, my rant. Humourous, closely formatted on The Fall of Gil-galad as sung by Sam Gamgee in The Fellowship of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Fall of Gil-galad, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
The [Second] Fall of Gil-galad

Gil-galad was an Elven-king,  
Of him the purists sadly sing.  
For in the prologue of the first movie,  
Indistinguishable perished he.

His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
But all this was to go unseen;  
For in the melee of Weta’s battlefield,  
Sole Hugo Weaving was revealed.

From movieverse he rode away,  
And where he dwelleth none may say.  
For into darkness fell his star,  
On disc three where the extras are.


End file.
